


all that's ever mattered

by earltrancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: what do you do when your brothertries to make Atlas of himself?make sure he's not looking, and heft up the worldso its weight settles evenlybetween two sets of shoulders.collection of poems about supernatural that i'm slightly embarrassed to be sharing with the internet; mostly wincest or just general stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

once upon a time  
under blue Kansas skies  
a little white house  
caught fire. 

inside were two boys  
a Marine and his wife  
who had a dark secret  
that died with her. 

_— here begins a story where death is not an end, but a setback; home is not a house, but a car; and family is not in bloodlines, but in bloodshed._


	2. Chapter 2

In a hole in the ground there was a bunker. Not a sooty, stuffy, dry bunker filled with coal and coal and nothing else; nor yet an empty, lifeless, survivalist bunker with nothing in it but C-rations and plastic chairs: it was a hunters’ bunker, and that means comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

oh, almighty king of hell,   
i love you for who you truly are –  
for my sweet brother –  
with all the force of my adoration.   
my heart aches  
when i see such darkness inside you.   
while you are still my everything,   
this is my line.   
i can't pretend that   
i'm okay with what you've become.   
you are a monster, and   
an absolute evil  
i don't recognize   
when i look at you. 

when i look at you,  
i don't recognize  
an absolute evil.  
you are a monster, and  
i'm okay with what you've become.  
i can't pretend that  
this is my line  
while you are still my everything;  
when i see such darkness inside you,  
my heart aches  
with all the force of my adoration.  
for my sweet brother,  
i love you for who you truly are;  
oh, almighty king of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

dear one,   
how should i express my adoration?  
the way that lovers do? but it seems  
too distant. where others will think in  
 _rest of our lives,_ you and i think this:  
 _just like always._

darling,  
every doting word in the world  
applies to how i feel about you.  
they cross my mind, but feel  
molasses-heavy on my tongue;  
cloying. 

sweetheart,   
our souls smell like red dirt  
and gold Midwestern wheat.   
we have gunpowder under  
our fingernails. honeyed words  
don't take. 

bitch,   
we can read each other's minds.  
you know what i'm really saying. 

_— you're the romantic, though. maybe sometimes it sounds nice, coming from you._


	5. Chapter 5

are you drawn to   
the skeptic angel  
or the pious beast? 

like you, he doubts.   
me, i believe.   
but he is pure  
and i am unclean. 

how contradictory. 

_— please, don't leave me._


	6. Chapter 6

it amazes me that you're supposed to be the evil one  
when all i've ever known you as is _good._

i am the weapon   
and you are the conscience;  
i am _shoot first_  
and you are _we'd just like to ask a few questions._

it angers me that our fates have been decided to be in opposition   
when all we've ever been is a _team._

i am not the righteous man  
perhaps i can take orders  
but the one i love is free will embodied, and i fight only for him – for you. 

you are not the light-bringer  
but if your fate is sealed  
then i will gladly make a pavement of your good intentions. 

_— i have been scared before, but not of you. my god, never of you._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rocksaltshotguns


End file.
